Second Chances Unfinished Business
by jtbwriter
Summary: After a jury convicts the head of a black market baby ring brought to justice by Rick and A.J., threats are made to their families.Rick and A.J. come out of retirement to find those responsible,while coming to terms with the illness of an old friend
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Unfinished Business

After a jury convicts the head of a black market baby ring brought to justice by Rick and A.J., threats are made to the Simon brothers and their families. Rick and A.J. are forced to come out of retirement again to find those responsible, while coming to terms with the serious illness of an old friend.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The somber-faced foreman rose to her feet.

"Yes, your Honor"

Judge Lopez studied the emotionless defendant for a moment, then said, "Will the defendant, Richardson Adams rise"

Stiffly the former doctor stood, then leveled an icy glance at the jury. Behind the prosecutor's table, Rick and A.J. Simon tensed, fearing the would-be murderer would cause a scene. With several months of delays, Adams had grown more and more disruptive in his behavior.

"We the jury find the defendant, Richardson Adams, guilty of attempted murder in the first degree." The foreman recited, then also tendered a guilty verdict on the other 10 counts of kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, assault, etc.. When she was finished, a buzz of approval erupted in the courtroom, immediately silenced by the old jurist's gavel.

"Silence!" he ordered, then continued, "Richardson Adams, it is the finding of a jury of your peers that you are guilty of all counts. Sentencing for you and your co-defendants will take place on October 10th. In the meantime, you are remanded to the custody of the County Jail." The Judge explained, then adjourned the court. Just as Lopez started towards the exit, the former doctor turned and stared at the two Simons.

"This isn't over, gentlemen…payment is long overdue for your actions…when you least expect it…" he threatened, then the bailiff grabbed him by his manacled arm.

"That's enough, Adams…open your mouth one more time and you'll be placed in solitary!" the prosecutor warned, and at once the bailiff yanked Adams out of the courtroom.

"I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Simon…." Judge Lopez turned at the rear door, and Rick shook his head.

"Not your fault, your Honor. This snake is full of hot air…we've had to go through this before."

"Well, I thank you, Mr. Simon. The prosecutor's office will notify you with the time and date of the sentencing hearing…." Both brothers thanked him, then went out a side door to avoid the small crowd of media waiting for statements.

"Over here, guys.."

Rick grinned with relief to see their friend Chief Ron Johnson, who was waiting at the doorway to the parking garage. A.J. shook his hand as Rick said, "You're a sight for sore eyes…thought we'd have to brave some of those reporters to get out of here."

"Nope-I arranged to have your truck brought to the rear entrance, see." Ron explained, leading them down another corridor then opening the exit door to show Rick's truck in a reserved spot.

"Thanks, pal….can we give you a lift?" Rick asked, and Ron nodded.

"Sure, I'm glad you remembered Abby's got the car….seems our son forgot to tell us he needed a ride to baseball practice. Another year and he'll be driving." He sighed.

"Oh, boy…are you going to have fun." A.J. observed gleefully, as their friend groaned.

"Don't remind me…I remember Ricky's driving lessons…yeesh!"

"Oh, come on…he wasn't that bad…" Rick started, then his brother shook his head.

"Oh yes he was, seems like he took after his namesake.." A.J. smirked. At that Rick puffed up his chest.

"Can I help it Ricky has good taste?"

Just then Ron's radio beeped, and he took the time to answer it as Rick turned onto Ron's street. As he pulled in front of his house , Ron sternly warned someone to be on the alert, then clicked off his transmitter.

"I wish you two hadn't been in court today….I just heard about Adams outburst…what a loser."

"Well, we aren't going to let this jerk scare us off, Ron…" Rick started, then A.J. asked,

"When does Adams get sent to prison?"

"Next week-no more delays and so this means he's behind bars for good." Ron explained, then smiled as Abby and Joey pulled into the driveway. As he climbed out of the cab, Rick laughed as Abby started across the lawn.

"Well, there's your wife, time to get home to ours.." Rick laughed, seeing Abby's grin at her husband's eagerness to meet her.

"Well, give me a call in the morning, I might have some work for the firm.." Ron began, then sighed when A.J. shook his head.

"We'll call, but Rick and I decided to hold off on any more assignments, Ron. It's been one thing after another and I promised Linny we'd hold off on any work for a few months."

"And I don't blame her, A.J…." Ron admitted reluctantly. "What did Laurie say about it, Rick?"

"She wants me to be happy, but…well, she's glad I'm going to stay closer to home for a while." Rick told him, just as Abby reached her husband.

"Well, I understand, just give me a call so we can tie up some loose ends." Ron explained, putting an arm around his wife.

"Will do….Abby's he's all yours." Rick teased, then he and A.J. said goodbye and drove back towards the highway.

As they neared the ranch, Rick broke the silence, saying, "Listen, A.J….thanks for resisting temptation.. I like helping out Ron, but after that trial…"

"I hear you…it's not worth Linny being so nervous or the kids worrying." The younger Simon finished. He gave a relieved smile as Rick added, "Or Laurie having nightmares. That monster really got to her with his threats…. Finally I can reassure her Adams is not coming after Ramona or Robbie…"

Just then Rick "heard" his name, "Rick", and knew his wife sensed he was near.

"Almost there, sweetheart." He "replied", then caught A.J.'s grin from the corner of his eye.

"All right, little brother, you aren't too big to swat!" he mock-threatened, then laughed when A.J. pretended to look puzzled.

"What did I do now?"

As if in reply, thunderheads started to build overhead, and a faint burst of thunder caught the brothers attention as they made the last turn for the ranch.

"Oh, oh…better step on it, Rick Is anyone home with Sis?" A.J. asked, then paled as a somber Rick answered, "No….Robbie had to go to Phoenix for a meeting, and with everyone else out of town, Laurie said she'd be all right."

Just as the truck entered the ranch driveway, a loud crackle of thunder erupted, then hail rained down from the skies.

Peering through the sheets of rain, Rick saw his wife, followed by Linda, standing at the front door. Pulling his aging truck under the covered porch, he and A.J. raced into the house, then shed their jackets. Laurie helped Rick pull off his wet jacket, then clung to him as another burst of lightening went off nearby.

"It's all right, darlin'….just someone making a lot of noise so I'll have an excuse to hug you." He joked. At that she smiled, saying, "Not that you need one, love….my poor wet Rick. I'm going to heat some chili for you guys…and Linny made some cornbread to go with it."

"Cornbread? Oh, Linny….I think I need to marry you!" A.J. exclaimed, getting an extra kiss for his words.

"That's my romantic husband… you and Rick get comfortable, and I'll bring you some coffee to warm you up!" she told him. As she went into the kitchen, Laurie started to follow her, then stopped and came back to Rick. Giving him a long kiss, she said, almost sadly, "I love you, darling….I can handle any storm as long as I know you're there."

As she turned and went into the kitchen, Rick stared after her, troubled.

"Is something bothering Sis, Rick?" A.J. asked, and Rick shook his head.

"Not that I know of, little brother. I think it's just the storm…but still."


	2. Chapter 2

After a boisterous lunch with their wives, Rick and A.J. soon forgot about the uneasy moment as they fed the horses then ran back into the house with a sopping wet Jack. As soon as the little dog spotted his mistress, Jack went to climb into her lap, only to be intercepted by Rick, who shook his finger at him.

"No you don't, little guy…Mom does not want a bath! Now just stay and I'll dry you off."

At that Jack yipped, then stood wagging as Rick fetched a towel. Laurie burst into laughter as Jack waited until Rick got close to him, then shook water all over him.

"Oh, Rick, I can't believe he did that…naughty Jack! Daddy didn't want a bath either!" she said, trying to be serious but failing. Rick just wrapped Jack in the towel, then plopped him in her lap.

"Okay, sweetheart, see if I protect you from a Jack shower!" he replied, mock-seriously.

At the sound of his name, Jack happily snuggled against Laurie, then fell asleep. Gently she lifted him up and put him on the floor, as A.J. brought in the Monopoly board and Linda followed with some warm drinks.

"You'd think for September, we'd still be baking in 90 degree heat…this is more like November weather." Rick observed, watching his brother dole out the money.

"Probably some of this climate change stuff, still at least it's better then roasting!" A.J. replied, then the phone rang, causing Jack to wake up and start barking.

"Jacky, shush…it's just the phone…Simon residence.." Laurie answered, smiling, then her face froze as a metallic voice spoke "Time for payment, Mrs. Simon…."

"What the….who is this?" she began, then the dial tone sounded.

"What is it, darlin'?" Rick asked, seeing her expression become angry.

"Some jerk trying to frighten me…listen…" Laurie hit the recorder then turned up the volume.

At the sound of the threatening voice, Rick's face purpled, then he slammed down the receiver.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I should have picked it up….Let me call Ron." He answered, putting his arms around her. Leaning against of him, Laurie said, "I should have known that horrible man had someone helping him. I bet they're trying to get us to drop the civil suit against Adams."

A.J. stared at her, then looked at his brother. "That's it, Rick….the jerk is trying to scare us from filing the damage suit, and the hearing's tomorrow."

"That's not going to happen….I'm going to call Gregory now….but first Ron. A.J….can you call Robbie and Robin? Just to be on the safe side." Rick asked, trying to stay calm.

"Good idea…we don't know who's making the threats, but just in case…no one's getting anywhere near our family!" A.J. vowed angrily.

"But in the meantime, Rick….maybe we'd better have Dad come pick us up…." She began to say, and both brothers immediately shook their heads.

"Oh, no, darlin'….you aren't going anywhere tomorrow….A.J. and Robbie and I are going because Gregory wants our testimony. You and Ramona and Jaime and Steve already gave your statements." Rick told her emphatically. A.J. nodded, forestalling her interrupting him.

"No, Sis….the fact that someone threatened you directly….you are staying home where it's safe. The one thing we will do is have Oscar come stay with you…"

Rick saw his wife open her mouth as if to argue, then close it. The look of fear on Laurie's face made him realize she was terrified of losing him, and he instantly hugged her even tighter.

"Sweetheart…..it's all right. I promised you I won't leave you, okay?" he murmured, and she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Thank you, Rick. I know you won't…this feeling of dread I have…." Laurie started to say, then stopped. Taking a deep breath, she tried to smile as she said, "I promise not to overreact, darling. Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, Princess…." He assured her, kissing her neck, then laughed as Jack woke up and seeing Laurie in his arms, presumed it was an invitation to jump up on the sofa.

"No, buddy…okay, okay!" Rick sputtered, as Jack licked his face. Wagging at the giggles from Laurie and Linda, he curled up in the corner of the sofa as Laurie petted him. Rick went to call their attorney from his office as Linda said, "Such a funny little guy…I love Buster, but Jack really knows how to get his way!"

A.J. pretended to look crushed as he protested facetiously, "And what about me?"

"You can have your way anytime…"She teased, then kissed his cheek. Rick heard his brother reciprocate, then grew somber as their attorney Gregory Abbott came on the line.

"Rick, are you calling about the hearing tomorrow?" the younger man asked, then gasped as Rick told him about the threats from the convicted doctor, and the phone call.

"Oh, no, Rick..listen, we can postpone going forward with the lawsuit-just until you and your brother find out who's behind this…" Gregory began, then was silent when Rick replied, "No, that's what Adams and his accomplice want….we're going ahead with this to show we won't be scared off! We just won't have Laurie or Ramona come with us, so they'll be safe."

"Of course, but if you change your mind….." Abbott reiterated, a tone of worry in his voice. Rick smiled as he answered, "We won't, but I appreciate your concern…A.J. and I and Robbie will see you at 10am at the courthouse, okay?"

"Ten o'clock it is…" the attorney confirmed, then said goodbye.

As Rick hung up the phone, he was grateful for the man's concern. Just then his brother came into the office, and he told him of the attorney's reaction.

"I'm glad he's taking care of everything….now let's call Oscar and see if Mom wants to come too." A.J. remarked.

The next day Rick woke up to the smell of coffee, and opening his eyes he saw his wife gently putting a cup of his favorite drink on the bedside table. Deciding to surprise her, he waited until she started to turn away, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto the bed next to him.

"Rick! You nut! I thought you were….." Laurie started, then stopped as Rick kissed her.

"Now isn't that a good way to wake up? Hmmm?" he smiled, then cuddled her to him as she murmured, "The best way….here I thought I was the one surprising you."

"You did, sweetheart….now come back to bed and let's finish waking up, shall we?" he replied, making her giggle as he pulled the blankets over their heads.

Two hours later, their smiles were gone as Rick waited for A.J. and Robbie to pick him up.

"Now you be good and mind your parents, okay?" he said as Laurie handed him a paper sack with lunch for the three Simons.

"Yes, Rick..I promise..just be careful, please?" she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Just then a familiar horn sounded outside, and both husband and wife mustered a smile at A.J.'s horn.

"His timing never changes." Rick pretended to grouse, then dropped one more kiss on Laurie's cheek.

"We'll call when we're on our way home."

"Thanks, love, that way I know when to put dinner in the oven." She answered, then hugged him tightly as A.J. came to the door.

"Hey, little brother….ready to …" Rick began, then A.J. interrupted him.

"Robbie was stuck waiting for Andy to get back from court, so he's going to meet us there. But Rick, Sis..I got a call from Oscar just before I left. Father Nick called him that he's coming to visit next week. He was just in the hospital, and Oscar says…." A.J. swallowed hard, then finished. "Oscar says he's dying."


	3. Chapter 3

Rick's heart leaped into his throat as he choked, "You've got to be kidding…..Father's been healthy as a horse as long as we've known him."

"I know….Oscar checked with his doctor just to see what could be done for him, and Dr. Andrews said he's got adult onset leukemia….it's bad…but his doctor says he might have years left if he goes in for treatment. It all depends on him starting immediately, but he's refused to have it done.

"No….Laurie caught her breath, then somehow calmed down as Rick shook his head.

"Well then, we'll just have to convince him to fight this…..when is he arriving?"

"Tomorrow….he's going to stay in Oscar and Rudy's cabin…that way he'll be close to everyone." A.J.'s eyes were misty, and Rick was hard put not to break down.

"Well, either way, he'll have us to support him." Laurie was doing her best not to cry, but instead gave both brothers another hug, and added, "Now you guys be safe….drive careful."

"We will, princess.." Rick kissed her again, then took their lunches from her and hurriedly followed A.J. to his car. As they drove away, Laurie wiped her eyes, then mustered up a smile as Oscar and Cecilia pulled up.

The drive to Phoenix normally would have been the time the brothers would talk about what was going on with their family, or bounce vacation or holiday ideas off one another. But the bombshell announcement about Father Nick silenced both of them, and Rick found himself almost on autopilot. It wasn't until A.J. pulled into the courthouse parking lot that Rick realized they couldn't let their friend's news distract them from the possible confrontation with Dr. Adams in the courtroom.

"A.J…..we'll have to deal with Father's illness later….right now something feels off about this hearing." He said, then saw recognition in his brother's eyes.

"I thought it was just me, I'm glad that George is up for this-but what if Adams has a helper or helpers just waiting to get us out of the way?"

"Then we'll just have to put the squeeze on his hired help….those two jerks in stir might just roll over for a lighter sentence." Rick added. Just then Robbie pulled up next to them, and both brothers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Pop, Uncle A.J….Andy just got back 20 minutes ago.."

"That's okay, son. We just got here ourselves." Rick explained, then decided not to tell his son about Father Nick's illness. As the three Simons got out of their cars, Ron Johnson rushed out of the parking garage elevator, then hurriedly beckoned to them.

"Guys, something's happened….get in here quick!"

Concerned, Rick quickened his pace as Ron turned and put his key into the side elevator and opened it. As soon as he and Robbie and A.J. got in, Ron closed the doors and clicked the elevator on.

"What's wrong, pal? Did something happen to Laurie or Ramona or Linny?" A.J. asked, then turned red with anger as the chief of detectives shook his head.

"No, and now I'm really glad the girls stayed home. About 45 minutes ago a guard found your attorney on the floor in Dr. Adams' holding cell, half-conscious. Seems someone turned their back long enough for Adams to knock George out, then trade places with him. He's going to be all right, but now we have Adams on the loose."

"What!" Rick exploded, as A.J. gripped his arm. Robbie shook his head in disgust.

"I can't believe it, Ron….How could this happen? How much of a head start did that monster get?"

"About 30 minutes, according to the video tape. We've already relieved the two deputies on duty and put them in interrogation. As soon I get you in to see George, I'll go see what they have to say." Ron said tersely.

"Let me call Dad first, then he can check with Rob and Rudy." Rick said, as the elevator doors opened on the medical wing of the jail. Hanging back a moment as his son and brother went ahead, Rick found a pay phone and called the ranch.

"Simon residence." Oscar's voice was wary, and Rick felt a surge of relief.

"Dad, it's Rick. We have a problem." he began.

A few minutes later Rick rejoined the other men as they stood at the first aid station waiting to see their attorney.

"I still think he should see a doctor, Chief." The police surgeon was saying as Ron beckoned them in .

"You can't make Mr. Abbott go if he doesn't want to." Ron retorted, then gestured with his head at the curtained off bed.

"He's in there, guys….don't take too long, okay?"

"We won't, Ron." A.J. assured their friend, then led the way to the attorney's bedside.

Surprisingly, Gregory looked tired but fine, a small bandage on his forehead.

"Rick, A.J….I'm glad you're here…I was afraid that jerk was laying in wait for you." He started, then noticed Robbie's concerned look.

"I'm all right, son…..I sure feel stupid, though."

"No, Gregory, that bastard had months to plan this….I'm just glad you're okay." Rick told him."

"I am too, after the threats that metallic voice made against Laurie. I was thinking he would stay around town, but I think he's headed into Mexico." The attorney remarked, then leaned against his pillow as Robbie asked, "Do you remember what happened, sir?"

"Not much…I just came to see what condition Adams was in, when he reached through the bars and grabbed me by the throat. He banged my head against the bars, then I thought I heard the deputy yell. That's the last I remember until a deputy found me." George explained.

"That's okay, Gregory…as long as you're okay. We'll keep in touch, pal." Rick assured him. Saying goodbye, Rick led the way out of the medical office, then the three men waited for Ron to join them.

"I've got an APB out on Adams, but in the meantime I've requested the transcript from Nixon's interview with Adams' henchmen. I think if Don plays it right, we might find out what he has planned." Ron told them, a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it, pal? Something else wrong?" Rick asked, then A.J. chimed in, "You look as if …."

"As if there's a loose end..yeah. But it'll come to me. Let me walk you guys out….Robbie, I had your car moved to next to your dad's." the chief explained.

"Thanks, Ron." Rick said gratefully, then shook his hand as they reached the secured parking lot next to the courthouse.

As they approached his truck, a sudden chill struck the older Simon, as he saw his hood slightly ajar.

"Ron, is there some reason someone needed to get into my truck?" he asked, then stopped A.J. and Robbie when the Chief answered, "No, we didn't move it an inch."

"Okay, then something is wrong..look..my hood is open." Rick quietly said. At once Ron pulled out his radio and alerted Courtroom security to clear the area.

While he did that, Rick and Robbie and A.J. took refuge behind the building, as a bomb detector was used near the driver side of Rick's truck. Almost instantly a loud beep sounded, then Ron confirmed that the bomb had been placed within the last hour. Carefully removing it, the head of the bomb squad quickly immersed it in a bucket of water, then jumped back as a sudden bubbling sounded from the container. Immediately smoke rose from the soaked bomb. Ron swore quietly as the agitated liquid slowly receded.

"This is an order for all of you, even Laurie." He added angrily, then told Rick, "I don't care what you have to do….Laurie and Ramona and Linda are not to go anywhere without one of you along. Robbie, do you need some extra patrols?"

"No, thanks Ron…." He answered calmly, and Rick had a lump in his throat seeing how in control his son was.

"They'll mind us even if we have to lock them in the house, pal." Rick announced, making Robbie and A.J. smile, then waited until his truck was swept again before climbing into the cab.

"Let me check Robbie's real quick." Ron said, then the three Simons spent an anxious few minutes until the squad captain sounded the "all clear" to his men.

"Okay, Pop….let me pickup Ramona-then I'll head for the house." The younger Simon sighed, then got into his cruiser and headed toward Silver Rock. Rick shook his head in disgust as he started his motor.

"Ron, I don't know which of those deputies sold out…but call me as soon as you look at surveillance, okay?" he asked, and the disgruntled chief nodded.

"Heading into my office now…call me when you get home, guys."

When the guys finally reached home, having followed Robbie to his home near the sheriff's station, they found Linda and Rudy were helping set the table for lunch. In the kitchen, a thin but cheerful Father Nick was demonstrating to Laurie the "proper way" to make salsa. Rick paused in the doorway and silently "told" his wife, "good work, darlin'."

Smiling before she even turned around, Laurie caused the older man to stop in mid-explanation and chuckle, "don't tell me, Rick's here."

"Yes, Father, here's my prince…" she beamed, giving her husband a kiss. Grinning, Rick reciprocated, then hugged the old priest as he teased, "Geez, what does it take to get you to take a vacation!"

"Well, Oscar told me the fish were biting…so here I am!" he replied, a relaxed smile on his face.

"And about time…" A.J. added, his expression one of relief. Instantly Father Nick released the older Simon to embrace both A.J. then Robbie.

"I still expect to see you with a baseball glove in hand, son….Robbie, where is Chelsea and Ramona?"

"In the bedroom, Father….the kids are excited that you're going fishing with them." The younger Simon said, just as his oldest daughter Lala came into the kitchen.

"Father, the kids and I want to ask you something when you're done." She asked, and Laurie covered her mouth to keep from laughing at Rick's expression.

"Of course, honey… why don't we get your grandmother some eggs." Father Nick suggested. He winked as he excused himself. As soon as the kitchen door closed behind them, Rick burst out laughing.

"Sweetheart….what was all that about?"

"You're not going to believe this…Lala and Andy and Petey all decided we should have a surprise party for Mom and Dad…like a wedding reception." Laurie giggled. "They already called Robin, and she and Ian are on their way over."

At once an idea popped into Rick's head, and he kissed her cheek as he said, "I have to talk to Father, sweetheart. If everything works out, well, we have a chance to really celebrate Mom and Dad's marriage!"


	4. Chapter 4

After Father Nick came back in from his "meeting" with the younger Simons and Whiteclouds, Rick decided to take his turn at persuading the older man to go in for whatever treatment his doctors recommended.

Finding his mentor in the shed where the fishing equipment was stored, Rick swallowed hard at seeing Father having trouble lifting a heavy tackle box.

"Father, hang on, let me give you a hand." Rick said, stepping forward. Seeing a relieved look on his face, Rick picked up two fishing poles and the old metal box, then led the way to the small creek in back of the barn.

"Thanks, Rick….don't have too much "get up and go" today." Father said finally, once the two men settled down.

"Well, a few days of sunshine and rest at Casa de Simon should help you." Rick replied, then he stopped when Father Nick shook his head."

"No, son….although it is going to help some. I know you and Laurie mean well, but I'm not going back to California. I plan on staying around here to make sure my family is okay, for as long as I'm needed."

"And you are…very much." Rick told him, his instincts telling him this was the one chance he might have to change the older man's decision. "Not just A.J. and I, but Laurie and Linda and all the kids. And…well, I think Oscar and Mom would like to have you bless their marriage-I know it would make us happy."

A smile lit Father Nick's face, and he reached over to pat Rick on the shoulder. "Thank you, son. You don't know how much it means to see you open up like that. When I think of the closed-in look you used to get after your father died…well, I have to say you've grown up to be a man he'd be so proud of."

Tears welled up in Rick's eyes, and he took a moment to clear his throat. Finally he replied, "Thank you, Father. But Laurie, you know how she cares about you. She's afraid you've given up and that we're going to lose you."

"No, no, Rick..I'm not giving up, but I want what time I have left to be of purpose, and I think staying here, with all of you, will give me that chance. At least I can step back and decide what I'm going to do." Father Nick added.

"Well, if you're going to do that anywhere, I'm glad you at least decided to do that here." Rick admitted, then let out a yell of surprise as both men's lines suddenly bent.

"All right-here we go!"

As the afternoon wore on, A.J. and Robbie and Rob all came to join the two fishermen, and it became a race to see who caught the largest fish. When the dinner bell at the ranch called them in, the Simons and their friends were surprised to see they had caught over 2 dozen fish.

"I hope your grill heats quickly, son." Father Nick grinned, seeing the strings of fish being lowered into the ice chests both Rob and Robbie were toting.

"Oh it will, Laurie got me a really good set up for my birthday. Give me ten minutes and it'll be …." Rick started, then a loud ringing of the bell at the ranch interrupted him. Almost instantly his watch beeped, and he turned on the send function.

"Laurie, what is it…is something wrong?"

"Rick, we got another call….a voice is threatening Ramona and Robbie, saying they have to "pay the price"!"

Seeing his brother's reaction to his wife's call, A.J. quietly said, "Let me have your poles, Rick…" The older Simon immediately handed them over, then ran across the grass to the back door of the ranch, where Laurie stood waiting.

"Darlin'…are you okay?" he asked, taking the phone from her with one hand and embracing her. She nodded, then took a deep breath and calmly told him, "I hit the recorder, Rick…it's the same voice as before. Linny already dialed Ron so he can run a trace…"

"Good work, sweetheart." Rick kissed her, then led her back inside as the others caught up with them. Making sure the younger Simons were busy in the living room with a game, Linda came to join the others in the kitchen as Rob turned on the answering machine and hit play.

"Time to pay the price, Mrs. Simon…it's going to be a big one from your son and daughter-in-law…" The voice once again was metallic, and a furious Laurie's retort came next.

"Who is this? And what are you talking about! Only a coward makes anonymous threats.." There was a click, then a dial tone. Turning off the recorder, she furiously told the others, "I'd like to fill him full of lead if he tries to …"

At that moment the phone rang, and Rick answered it tersely. "Simon residence".

"Pop, it's Robin….Is everyone okay there?" Frowning at the shaking in her voice, he replied, "We're fine, just your mother and I were wondering….."

"I saw something, Pop...I was getting the kids ready to come to the ranch, then ...I felt cold, and Petey helped me sit down.

Just then I saw you and Mom...you were both outside the Center. Someone was shooting and then you both fell and I heard Mom scream..."she blurted out.

"Oh, Robin….." Rick let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He wrapped his arms around Laurie as she asked for the phone.

"Here, darlin'…I'm calling Rudy, you keep talking to her..".Rick said firmly, handing her the receiver. In a few minutes, the whole family was alerted, as Rick decided to have Petey drive his mother and the rest of the kids to the ranch. Just as they arrived, Rudy Wells pulled into the driveway. "Good timing, son.", he greeted the younger Whitecloud, as he helped a weakly smiling Robin out of their van, followed by his sister Katie.

"Thanks, Uncle Rudy, I'm glad you were just up the road at the clinic. I've never seen Mom have a vision before…I did try to get Dad but he must be at practice because he didn't pick up his office phone…is Mom going to be okay?"

"Yes, Petey…Honey, do you feel dizzy or anything?" the old doctor asked, with Rick and a relieved Laurie coming out of the house in time to hear his question.

"No, Uncle Rudy….just scared…Oh, Mama." Robin let go of her son and immediately went into her mother's arms.

"There's my girl….we're all right…." Laurie reassured her, then the group went into the living room where Linda and the rest of the fishing group had gathered.

Rudy insisted on taking Robin into her old room for a check up, so Petey and Katie joined Father Nick and their cousins in taking care of the fish.

"Rick, someone is tipping Adams off every time your family is here, otherwise how would he know when someone will answer the phone?" Ron asked when he arrived from Phoenix?

"I don't know, pal…but something's got to be done, once and for all!" Rick told him emphatically. Once he saw his daughter was all right and occupied with fixing dinner, he gathered A.J., Ron, Robbie, and Father Nick into his office to brainstorm.

"Okay, let's try to figure out who could have known when your family's here…..and why they'd be helping out Adams." Ron began. Almost immediately A.J. interrupted him.

"Ron…did we ever find out who the families were who first got the kidnapped babies, and if any of them are still trying to adopt?"

A light went on in Rick's mind; as Robbie added, "And who got paid off for these "services".

"Nice thinking son…" Rick gave a deep sigh, then chuckled as Ron observed, "And to think how small your first clue was…..good work, Robbie."

To Rick's surprise, his son shook his head, a despairing look on his young face.

"It's not good work, Ron….I'm flat out scared that someone is still out there after Ramona and I …what if this monster tries to take Chelsea again? I feel like everything's turning back on us!"

At that Father Nick spoke up, his calm voice easing the tension in the room.

"Robbie, listen to me. It is all right to be scared…someone you trusted has done a evil thing….betrayed trust given to him to care for your family. If this Adams is trying to hurt you through your family-then you fight fire with fire. But you don't do it alone….We're here to stop whatever he or his accomplices have planned. Don't forget that."

The younger Simon looked at him, despair in his eyes that lessened as Rick added, "And believe me, son…no one is going to get anywhere near Chelsea or Ramona or any of the kids…do you hear me? Have we ever let you down?"

For a moment tears filled Robbie's eyes, then he managed to smile. "No, Pop….none of you..none of my family has." He wiped his eyes, then said, "Thanks, Father….for reminding me…"

"That's what I'm here for…and to make sure that nothing and no one hurts anyone in my family." Father Nick replied, determined. Patting Robbie on the back, he turned to the list Ron produced from his pocket.

"Just in case I had a list of the adoptive parents made…Let me call the major crimes detail and find out from their investigators if any of their contacts heard from Adams since the trial."

Just then Linda appeared in the doorway. "Guys, dinner's ready….Father, can you say grace?"

"Of course, after all, I did help provide the meal." The old priest teased, as Rick protested, "and what did I do?"

"Help carry them home, my provider." Laurie said with a smile, peeking from behind her sister-in-law.

As the group laughed, Rick got up, saying "Just for that, I think I have to carry something else around here." Pretending to chase his wife, Rick caught a giggling Laurie up in his arms.

"Now what do you say?" He asked, grinning. For an answer, she simply leaned down and kissed him.

"Okay, it can wait until after we eat, guys." A.J. groaned, then laughed as Linda pecked him on the cheek.

"That's a good idea, honey." She joked, as he blushed.

The next day saw the ranch bursting at the seams as Robbie and Ramona and Robin decided to keep the younger children home from school. Laurie had the idea to have them visit the Cultural Center's art classes, as they could both enjoy some activities and be in a safe place.

"Thanks, Mom….Robbie can come have lunch with us, and I can even put Chelsea down for a nap in the nursery." Ramona told them gratefully, as Robbie loaded the little girl's car seat in his cruiser.

"Okay, but son, if you get busy, let me know, and I'll go pick my fun bunch up." Rick grinned, tousling Davey's hair as he sat in the back seat.

"Grandpa..I just brushed it!" the young boy protested, then blushed as his cousin Katie declared, "He's just trying to look nice for Sara…..she thinks he cute!"

"Katie, quit it!" Davey complained, then matched his grandfather's grin as Robbie said, "That figures…..my son's already got admirers."

"Never mind….the thought that my grandson likes girls already…" Rick pretended to shudder, making the carload of Simons and Whiteclouds laugh.

As the day wore on, Rick and A.J. did their own calls, to both the jail and to the attorney for Dr. Adams. They struck out on both fronts, as the surveillance tapes only showed George Abbott going into the cell, then a figure wearing his cap and shirt exiting. When they visited Marcus Conroy, Adams attorney, the very nervous man could only tell them of the last meeting with his client.

"I warned Dr. Adams of what his actions and words could cost him. He just would smile and say, "We'll see"." Conroy told them, his unhappy eyes darting back and forth. "I actually told him he should retain that other attorney if he was so unhappy, but he just laughed".

Rick had been writing notes but stopped to peer at the other man. "What other attorney?"

"One of the parents trying to adopt one of the..um…stolen children kept visiting Dr. Adams, until they had a row one day, then I didn't see him until the day Abbott was hurt."

"Abbott? You mean Gregory Abbott?" A.J. saw the incredulous look on his brother's face, then flushed with anger himself as Conroy nodded.

"Yes, seems like Mr. Abbott's daughter couldn't have children, and Abbott was crazy about the idea of having a "grandchild"…. So he contacted Dr. Adams and was all set to adopt until the ring was busted…."

Numb, both Rick and A.J. excused themselves, then quickly left the attorney's office. As soon as they got outside Rick burst out "That's it….but I can't believe that Gregory would betray us like that…."

"Believe it, Rick….looks like we'd better get a hold of Ron…" A.J. started, then saw a red light blink on his transmitter.

"Speaking of….oh, hi, Mom."

Rick chuckled for a moment as A.J. spoke with his mother, then smiled at some noise in the background.

"Sounds like the gang came home early."

"Oh, they had a good time." Cecelia Goldman replied, "You should see the beautiful dishes the kids made. "

"Well, I can hardly wait. What are Sis and Linny doing?" A.J. asked, as he followed his brother to Rick's truck.

"Linda's here making cupcakes, but Gregory Abbott called and said he needed Laurie to sign some papers with Rick…so she said she'd meet the both of them at the Center's library."


	5. Chapter 5

"What!" Rick nearly walked into the car door. A.J. worriedly asked, "Mom….Gregory Abbott called? About what time?"

"About 15 minutes ago…Laurie just left, she said she was meeting you guys and that she'll call Rick as soon as she parks behind the Center. Why, are you guys going to be late?" Cecelia asked, curious.

"No, Mom….Rick wasn't meeting Abbott to sign anything … Mom….call Ron…tell him to meet us at the Cultural Center as soon as he can. We'll try to head Laurie off before she gets there…." A.J. explained. Quickly he climbed into the truck cab as a stone faced Rick got behind the wheel. Without a word he put the truck in gear, then screeched out of the parking lot.

"A.J., call Robbie…" Rick started to tell his brother as they sped down the highway. "And have him get a hold of Rob…." A.J. finished, turning on his transmitter.

"Thanks, A.J….I should have thought of that….but all I can think of is Laurie walking into a trap….and Ramona and the kids!"

"If Rob's there….he won't let anything happen to them." A.J. assured him, just as his nephew's voice came over his watch.

"Hey, Uncle A.J….what's up?"

As the younger Simon explained the danger, Rick pushed the fear from his mind, and tried to reach out to his wife, "telling" her "Laurie, sweetheart…don't go into the Center. Wait for us in your jeep."

At first he didn't feel any response, then slowly he felt her thoughts, almost puzzled. "Rick?"

"Laurie…stay in your car….wait for us…" he told her frantically, as he came off the highway and into the stretch of reservation road that led into the Center's parking area.

"Rick, is that Abbott? Look there!" A.J. cried out, pointing at a car waiting to enter the intersection. Instantly Rick swerved and turned in front of the old-style town car, forcing it to stop.

"Pop….Rob's on his way to meet Mom….don't let Abbott get away." Robbie called, as Rick jumped out of his truck, gun in hand. Seeing his client's face, Abbott started to back up, only to freeze when Rick aimed his weapon straight at him.

"Don't move, don't even breathe, Abbott…or I'll finish you off, you traitor!"

The sound of a siren seemed to take the fight out of the attorney, who turned off his motor then held up his hands. "Please don't shoot! It wasn't my idea!" he shouted, as Rick approached. Just as the sheriff's cruiser pulled up, Rick ordered Abbott out of his car, saying, "All right, Abbott….where's Adams…is he after Ramona?"

"No…no…he only wants revenge against you and Laurie…He's going after her right now…I'm sorry…I had to help him…you'd better hurry!" the man begged, going down on his knees as Robbie came up behind him and cuffed him.

As if to lend credence to Abbott's words, Rick's transmitter came alive with Chief Rob's voice. "Hey, Rick, Light's parked back of the Center now…I'll wait with her until you get here."

"Thanks, Rob…be there in a minute." Rick replied, nodding at Robbie. "Turn him over to Andy, son…then meet us at Rob's office, okay?"

"I will, Pop..thanks!" Robbie told him, relieved. As he dragged Gregory Abbott up from his knees, the sheriff added, "And I'll make sure Ron knows this jerk here is in custody."

"Good idea, son." Rick patted his shoulder, then rejoined A.J. in his truck and pulled out of the intersection, turning almost immediately into Scott Drive. Driving around the rear of the Cultural Center, he spotted his wife's jeep, then a familiar figure standing next to it.

"I see you now, pal…hey, look out!" Rick yelled, as a large man came out from behind some bushes and knocked Rob to the ground. Jamming his foot on the accelerator, he sped towards the jeep, then he and A.J. gasped as Laurie bolted from her car. As the attacker pointed a gun at the dazed chief, Laurie rushed him, lowering her shoulder and slamming him into the pavement.

Swerving to avoid striking her, Rick braked sharply and screeched to a stop opposite the back entrance, then leapt from his truck only to see the fugitive roll to his feet then grab his wife by her hair and jerk her upright.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Rick yelled, leveling his gun at Adams. Instantly the evil doctor grinned and started backpedaling toward the edge of the parking lot, his arm crushed against Laurie's throat. Rob swore behind him as he lurched to his feet, then called out,  
"Let her go, there's no where to run, Adams!"

"Oh, yes there is…but first…I need to pay back Simon here…for taking away everything from me… Stop struggling, Mrs. Simon", he grated, twisting Laurie's arm as she flailed in his grasp.

"No….I won't let you…" she gasped, then let out a cry as he again pointed a gun at Rick and A.J.

"Okay, Simon….you have one chance of saving your wife…drop your weapon and join me over here…or watch me drop her over the edge…alone."

Without pause Rick lowered his gun, while "telling" Laurie, "Do as he says, darlin'..it's all right."

"That's it, Mr. Simon….come closer…You….everyone else…stay back!" Adams shouted as Robbie and Chief Ron approached from the side entrance of the parking lot.

As the other men froze, Rick "heard" his wife say, "Steve's in back of us on the ridge…Jaime's right behind you."

Slowly he approached the would-be murderer, all the while saying, "Nowhere to escape, Adams…drop the gun…."

"Oh, but I have an escape…now die, both of you!" Adams yelled suddenly, raising his gun.

Before he could fire, Laurie closed her eyes, then slumped against her captor, only for him to throw her away from him, then aim his weapon. Rick dropped to the ground, yelling "Now!", then fired. Adams staggered, then shouted, "No!" as a rain of bullets hit him.

As Adams fell to the ground, Rick saw his wife start to roll over the edge of the parking lot, down towards the rocks below. "Laurie!" he called, then rushed forward and managed to catch hold of her leg. Landing flat on his stomach, he gasped for breath as he slid to a stop on the broken edge of the pavement. Below him, he could see Laurie dangling in mid-air, not moving.

Terrified, he called her name again, "Laurie! Darlin'…answer me!"

At first there was no sound from her, as first A.J. then Ron came to his aid, only to see the edge of the asphalt start to crumble. "Everyone back up!" Rick hollered, then a sharp intake of breath from below him let him know Laurie had regained consciousness.

"Rick!" she cried out, and instantly he tried to calm her. "Darlin'…don't move…I won't let go."

Seeing a bush sticking out of the hillside, Rick told her, "Sweetheart, grab that bush and hold on…hurry."

"I can't…I'm dizzy!" she sobbed. Rick saw the ground around him starting to break up, and frantically he pleaded, "Just try, darlin'…please."

Gingerly reaching out twice then moving away, Laurie finally managed to catch hold of a sturdy branch and held on tightly. At the same time, Steve Austin came to Rick's side.

"Rick…don't move…just hold onto Laurie until I give the word, then let go." He told him. Below the two men, Laurie heard Steve's voice, then twisted to look up at him as he said, "Honey, I need you to hold on for one more moment, okay? Jaime's coming down to get you."

Wordlessly she nodded, then locked eyes with Rick as she murmured brokenly, "I love you…." Steve pulled Rick up a couple of inches until Laurie was level with the bush, then said, "Okay, let go of Laurie."

Reluctantly he did so, telling her, "I love you too." At once Steve carefully pulled him up and over the edge of the concrete until he was once again on solid ground. Steve started to give him a hand up, only for Rick to say, "Wait." Both men watched as Jaime Austin lowered herself down by a rope until she could grab Laurie around the waist.

"Let go of the bush, Sis..now." she told her, then held tightly to her friend as Steve grasped the rope and pulled both women up and onto the pavement. At once Rick got to his feet and pulled Laurie into his arms.

"Rick…oh…love…" she started to cry, and he tried to comfort her.

"Shh….it's all right…my brave Laurie…." He soothed, his voice shaking. Behind them Steve patted Rick on the back as Ron insisted on Chief Rob going to the hospital emergency room. After a few minutes, Rick had Robbie help his mother up, then let Steve give him a hand to his feet. As he stretched his sore muscles, he couldn't help but grin at the fuss the tribal chief was making.

"I just had the wind knocked out of me…that's all. I'm okay." Rob argued, only for Robbie to turn and say, "Rob…Dad, just let us make sure..please?"

Seeing the worry in his son's face, Rob looked over at Rick, who stared back at him and said, "Yes!"

"Okay…but Light and her warrior are coming too…"

Laurie smiled weakly and said, "I don't go anywhere without my brave prince."

"That's my girl.." Rick grinned, then accepted his son's arm to help walk them over to the hospital. As they started towards the entrance of the building, Rick turned to the Austins and said, "If I didn't say it before, I'll say it again…thank you for always being there for us…Thanks for saving our lives."

"Anything for our family.." Steve managed, the emotion plain on his face. Choked up, Jaime could only nod when Laurie whispered "me too."

When their friends disappeared into the emergency room, finally there was time for Chief Ron to get statements and in turn, tell A.J. and Robbie why Adams had made his move at the Center.

"It was some warped kind of vengeance Adams had planned, seems he's been hiding out in the construction trailer down the hill." Ron explained, as the Austins took a seat next to the two Simons.

"That's crazy, but what doesn't make sense is Gregory Abbott's helping him." A.J. replied, disgusted. "He's been Laurie's attorney for over 35 years, for God's sake."

"I know, it doesn't make sense except for the fact Abbott's daughter desperately wanted a baby, and Chelsea was to be kidnapped and given to her for a price. When Rick and Laurie prevented it from happening, Abbott agreed to help Adams in return for Chelsea being taken and adopted by his kid." Ron explained, adding, "When Abbott realized Adams was going to kill both Laurie and Rick, that's when he bolted…deciding not to hang around just in case."

"That's horrible…thank God you guys checked in at the ranch…" Jaime said, then let out a cry as Ramona rushed into the room, holding a babbling Chelsea in her arms, with Andy, Lala and Davey in tow.

"There's my goddaughter now…hi, guys.." Jaime greeted them all then took Chelsea in her arms as Ramona was filled in as to what had happened.

After an hour Rick and Laurie came out from the trauma room, Laurie still in her wheelchair. Seeing her left arm in a sling, everyone hung back for a minute until she announced, "I'm all right, children…".

Rick pushed her forward as Robbie came forward and hugged her. Rick stood aside as first Ramona then their grandchildren made the rounds of "hugs and kisses".

As the group finally started to file out of the hospital, Laurie caught Rick's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Thank you, darling…..I wouldn't have been able to hang on to that bush if you hadn't called to me, let me know you were alright."

Moved, Rick kissed her hand and murmured, "I'll never let you go, ever...my princess."

"I won't either..." Laurie returned, then let out a yawn.

"On that note, let's continue this at the ranch, shall we?" Rick winked at his wife.

"It's a date, love." Laurie said happily. Beside them, A.J. winked at their friends.

"So's the surprise waiting back at the house." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm surprised all right!"

Rick's wide grin as he saw the decorations in their living room was only surpassed by the joyful smile his wife wore, as they took in the streamers and paper Wedding bell in front of their fireplace.

"Of course we're going to have Nick's blessing in the morning, but we thought we'd get things ready today…" Oscar began, then Cecilia finished somberly, "Not knowing what was going to happen, of course. Honey, we can wait a couple of days if you need to rest…"

Laurie instantly shook her head, then winced. "No, Mom….I can hardly wait to see you and Dad get married ….I mean, get blessed." Rick snickered as she threw him a frustrated look

"Oh, you stinker, you know what I mean….yes….I'd love for us to have the ceremony tomorrow. I just need to sit down in my chair for a little rest….."

"As in bed rest, sweetheart…doctor's orders." Rick corrected her, then helped her to their room as the rest of the family pitched in to reheat dinner. Once Laurie was settled into their bed, propped up with all the pillows he could find, Rick started to sit next to her, only to see tears running down her face.

"Sweetheart, what is it? Are you in pain….let me go get Rudy."

"No, no, darling…I'm sorry, I don't need to frighten you…I just….I should have told you I knew something was going to happen…..that I couldn't stop!" Laurie sobbed.

Suddenly it all made sense to Rick; the sad look on his wife's face at times, the expression of terror she had when told she had to stay put at the ranch. For a moment he was upset that she kept her fears from him, then the sound of her crying melted any resentment. Gently he took her in his arms, saying, "It's all right now, angel….I'm not going anywhere. It's all right…"

"But I should have t….told you." She wept, looking into his face. "Last week I had a horrible dream about today…including that monster hitting Rob…The dream I had …a voice said I couldn't change what was going to happen, then I watched Adams fire his gun, then both of us fall. I was screaming your name…then when I got that awful phone call, it was like a waking nightmare. When I saw you lower your gun, I thought he was going to kill you."

Now Rick understood, and he cuddled her to him. 'Darlin'….I knew something was wrong…I should have talked to you….asked you why you were so sad.

I don't ever want you to be so frightened that you faint like that. My sweet girl….I'm here for you, remember…good times and bad."

She stopped shaking and wearily rested her wet face against his as he added, "No matter what, I won't leave you, sweetheart…"

"Oh, Rick…I love you….and I promise, even if I'm afraid of what might happen, to always share my worries with you….." Laurie murmured, lifting her face to kiss him. After a long moment, Rick reluctantly released her lips, then snorted as A.J.'s voice came from outside the bedroom.

"Dinner's on! Do you want me to bring you guys a tray?"

"He's not too big to….." Rick sighed, then grinned at his wife…"Darlin' ……"

"It's okay, love…we'll take a rain check." She promised, then smiled as Rick pretended to pout. "You'd better…" Raising his voice, he called back, "Just a minute…."

The next day found an overflowing house full of family, bursting at the seams with children gathering rose petals and an excited Jack chasing them around.

"Dad, where's the ring?" Rick asked, nervously searching his pockets. Grinning, A. J. plucked it from his finger, then handed it over to Oscar.

"Show off…." Rick growled under his breath.

"Now, boys….don't let me get your mother." Oscar warned facetiously, then gave a little jump himself when the back door slammed shut.

"Kids…." Laurie gave the guilty party a look as Davey squeaked "Sorry" and ran into the living room. Standing next to Rick, she beamed as Robbie stuck his head in the kitchen.

"Father says everything's ready if you're ready, Uncle Oscar."

"Thanks, son…." The older man replied, his nervousness disappearing. Giving Rick and A.J. a grin, he went in to the living room.

"Okay, Mom…you can come out now…" A.J. called, and a radiant Cecelia Simon came out of the hallway. Wearing a summery pink suit, she looked so happy that Rick had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, son…." She smiled at both Rick and A.J., then teared up herself when A.J. told her, "You look wonderful, Mom… "

"Yeah, you look like a million dollars. Wait until Dad sees you….", Rick added.

"Thank you, Rick….I feel like a million dollars…well, let's get started." Cecilia beamed at both of them, then linked arms with both sons as they went through the kitchen door.

Ahead of them in the living room stood as many of their friends and family as could fit. Father Nick stood facing them, a satisfied smile on his face as first Abby and Jaime, then Linda and Laurie preceded a beaming Cecilia.

When they reached Father Nick, the old priest grinned at Rick and A.J., then asked, "Who gives this woman in matrimony?"

"We do." The brothers said in unison. Oscar immediately stepped forward and Rick placed their mother's hand in his. Suddenly A.J. covered it with his, then looked at Oscar and said, "Thank you….Dad."

"Thank you, son." Oscar whispered, clearly moved, then turned to face Father Nick as he began to speak.

"Friends, family…we are present here to witness a true marriage in spirit. Oscar Goldman and Cecilia Simon have both lost loved ones, but they have gained each other as well as a large and loving family…."

Throughout the short service, Rick grew nostalgic for the childhood he remembered, realizing it no longer hurt to miss his father, then a soft touch on his hand made him smile.

"Yes, Darlin'" he whispered, wrapping his large hand around her small fingers. From his pocket he took a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Thank you, love…" she "told" him, then dabbed her eyes with the small square of material. Just then Father caught their attention when he announced, "It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Oscar and Cecilia Goldman!"

Instantly Oscar took Cecilia in his arms and kissed her, to a rousing cheer led by Rudy and all the grandchildren. Laughing, the groom released his bride so she could hug first Rick and A.J., then Laurie and Linda. Oscar followed suit, embracing the two brothers and sister-in-laws, then the rest of his adopted family. Rick took it all in as he stood with his arm around his wife, realizing how very near they had all come to not seeing this day.

"Jacky, drop that bouquet, now!"

His mother's voice broke into his thoughts, as a rambunctious Jack ran through the crowd of family and friends, Cecilia's fruit and flower bouquet in his mouth.

"Oh, Jacky…no..drop that right now!" Laurie commanded, trying not to laugh. Instantly the little dog stopped in mid-run and let go of it, as instantly Laurie scooped it up and handed it to her mother.

"Sorry, Mom…I thought I closed the bedroom door…" she said apologetically, and Cecilia laughed.

"It's okay, I think one of the children left it open….bad Jacky, what do you say?" Cecilia said to the unrepentant terrier. At that, Jacky made a whimper noise, then offered his paw.

"Well, look at that…" she gasped, then took the little dog's paw in her hand and shook it.

"Okay, Jacky, you're forgiven, now go outside and play." Immediately Jacky ran out of the room, barking and was followed outside by the younger children.

"Which one of you taught him to do that…that was so cute!" Cecilia raved, and proudly Rick stuck out his chest.

"That was me, Mom…." He began, then A.J. shook his head. "But I'm the one who got him to hold out his paw, Mom."

As the two brothers began to squabble, Oscar rejoined Cecilia, shaking his head.

"Looks like our sons are at it again."

"They sure are…but I wouldn't miss seeing this for the world…" Cecilia smiled, then kissed his cheek. "Ready for the challenge?"

"Like you said…" Oscar grinned. "I wouldn't miss it, or you…for the world. Come on, let's remind them who's the boss….Mother."

Laughing, Cecilia replied…"Yes…Father."

Fin


End file.
